Omega Destruction Role Play Advancement
=Chapter 1: The Beginning= Day 5840 *Within a large lab room there were two Jects, subjects 667 and 668, floating inside water filled chambers. They seemed half awake, as if they were undergoing some sort of scientific testing. Machines all around the room gave out constant noises and recorded all the progress and continuous flow of information. Also inside the room was one of Deadpool's financial backers, Wolfsbane Atma, or better known as simply the "Azure Knight". He stood impatiently in front of the two glass chambers, waiting for a progress report. His armour gave off a slight, dull shine in the poor lighting of the room. Doctor Landen then appeared beside him. The doctor was one snotty little bastard and couldn’t stop fidgeting. His partner, Doctor Allen, stayed in the shadows deciding only to observe silently. She was gorgeous as she was intelligent, and unbelievably provocative and compassionate. He smiled nervously as he began to proudly explain to Atma about the chambers, "They are used to increase a Ject's physical capabilities because of the electromagnetism in their bodies." He patted the clear glass smugly. Landen then cleared his throat and pushed his glasses back on to the bridge of his nose before continuing, "Most humans wouldn't survive." The Azure Knight continued to face the glass compartments, not bothering to look at Doctor Landen, as he spoke coldly, "Can these Jects stand up against monsters created by the Global Union? Specifically, The Beasts, which as you know are the third evolutionary state of Undead soldiers resurrected by the Global Union's OMEGA, THE BLACK REAPER." Landen took a moment to speak before he anxiously explained, "W-well no, not yet. The SAs can handle the second evolutionary stage, The Dark Ones, but the Jects are on par with the first evolutionary stage..." The Azure Knight began to laugh frantically. It was a sickening noise and the doctor, very uncomfortable, recoiled slightly away from him. "I have invested way too much time and money into this project for soldiers that can only stand up to normal Undead," he angrily explained to Landen, "If this is the best you can do, then we really have no more use for a worthless, sniveling worm, like you." "I'll show you who's worthless," snapped Doctor Landen. His ego bruised, Landen rushed over to the control system and quickly increased the power of the chambers to the maximum level, despite protests from his comrade Doctor Allen. "Stop!! Stop it, this is madness!! You will kill them!" She yelled out in horrified shock. The two Jects instantly began to scream in pain and agony as their bodies were being eradicated. Their bodies contorted and shook violently. Landen only continued to smile wickedly, with a mad and crazy look in his eyes. He didn't care if these things survived this unbearable torture; they were less than human and were only tools meant to be used. But eventually Subject 668 died with one final, miserable cry. 667 stubbornly lived on, even after each unrelenting shock. Suddenly, 667 gave a fierce, determined gaze directly in to the eyes of the Azure Knight, prompting and daring the knight to step closer. Then with out any warning, Subject 667 summoned all his strength and destroyed his chamber. The shattered pieces flew in every direction. 667 let out a terrible shriek as he prepared to attack the Azure Knight, his body rippling with incredible power. But before he could even make one more move the lab security rushed in and shot him with tranquilizers, instantly knocking him out. The Azure Knight, unshaken, confronted Landen, "I dislike your training methods. They are barbaric and ineffective." He turned to walk away as he made his final decision, "Your project is being terminated. I will send a trainer the following morning to train the Jects in real time combat situations. You will provide them with whatever they need. That's an order." Doctor Landen scowled with displeasure, but said nothing. * Albedo gets angry for the first time over the treatment of Jects. * Albedo demonstrates how he uses music to help motivate his powers. * Nightmare is severely injured. * Nightmare thinks about killing Albedo. Day 5841 * Beowulf Atma, Albel Nox, and various soldiers arrive at Deadpool. * It is revealed that Doctor Allen, and Beowulf are formerly married and have two kids. * The Jects discover that 667's outburst the day before got the project terminated. * Albedo and Subject 667 fight. * The Jects go outside for the first time thanks to Beowulf. * Beowulf discovers Nightmare was the one who tried to attack his father the Azure Knight. * Beowulf is equipped with the Requiem Zweihander Sword dismissing the possibility of the Vixedin Sword appearing any time soon. * Nightmare is hand cuffed and muzzled. * Albedo and the Jects are given Enigma weapons, a weapon that can shapeshift into various weapon types. It looks like a green energy ball, during its shape-shift, its maintains its green energy like appearance. * Beowulf sent the Jects into battle alone. * Nightmare is further injured by Beowulf's soldiers. * Albedo challenges three Global Union Soldiers to battle. They don't take him seriously because of his age and appearance. Albedo kills two of them while Eve kills the other. Albedo's right hand is blown off during battle and he can not regenerate a new hand because of the collar compressing his powers. * Bad weather hits, and the Suns of Filgaia are covered by clouds making everywhere dark. Beowulf suspects a level 3 Undead, a Beast may be near by and deactivates the Jects collars. Beasts can not stay in direct sunlight. * As a result of the collars being deactivated Albedo's hand regenerates. * The massive clouds in the sky covered the two Sun's of Filgaia covering the city in darkness, as a result a Beast appears and thus a BOSS BATTLE BEGINS. * Albedo takes most of the damage for the Jects until the Beast feeds on another Ject. * Just as the Beast seems victorious the sky clears and the Suns destroy his body. * Beowulf arrives and kills the infected Ject much to the displeasure of the Jects, especially Albedo. * Beowulf attacks Nightmare from behind before they head back to Deadpool. * Once arriving back at Deadpool, Beowulf exhibits his mislead knowledge on the Jects calling them machines. * The Jects are places back in their cell. * Beowulf is confronted by Doctor Allen who gives him a letter from his father. * Beowulf discovers that a Global Union soldier, Ajaxis, killed Beowulf's older brother, Siegfried. * Doctor Allen confesses her darkest secret, that 10 years ago Siegfried's pregnant girlfriend was not killed by the Global Union but was rather killed during child birth having given birth to a Ject. * Doctor Allen states however she does not know which Ject is or was Beowulf's nephew your niece. * After more arguing between Allen and Beowulf, Beowulf finishes reading his father's letter and tells Allen that he will be taking the Jects to the Island of Server the next day to attend a tournament. Omega 2 and Omega 3: DR took place on the same island. * In the cell, Nightmare gives us a glimpse of his future self as he begins to fantasize about killing everyone in the world. * Beowulf enters his guest room to find the package his father had sent him with the letter. * Beowulf opens the package to find the X-Calibur Sword. Day 5842 * The Jects wake up and discover they are heading to the Island of Server to watch The Chronicles of the Sword Tournament. * The Jects travel to a port and see water for the first time in real life. * The Jects make it to the Island of Server after traveling on a Ferry. * The Jects arrive at the XdSX Arena. * Mr.Referee and Damien make cameos. * Gawn Brawdia's failure to show up for the tournament allows Albedo to take his place. * The tournament begins, Beowulf Atma, Albedo, Ajaxis, Alpha, Jeremy Non and two others qualifty for the quarterfinals. * The tournament continues, Beowulf, Albedo (with the help of Tatsuki), Ajaxis and Alpha all qualify for the semifinals. * The Jects go to a hotel and stay there for the night Day 5843 * The semifinals began. * As Nightmare predicted, Albedo would eliminate himself... well... almost... Albedo was almost DQed for arriving so late. * Albedo entered the ring with a phenomenal entrance. * Albedo lost to Ajaxis in the semifinals, Albedo was seriously hurt in the battle but his refusal to give up and determination to win brought the crowd to tears as Albedo won them over. * Albedo was taken by EMTs to the back. * Beowulf faced off against long time friend Alpha in the other semifinal match. It seemed as if Alpha had the match won until Beowulf explained his situation. Alpha faked an injury and lost by submission upon realising that Ajaxis to Beowulf was like the Black Reaper to him, he could not stand in Beowulf's way. * The final, Ajaxis vs. Beowulf Atma began. Beowulf wore armor his brother gave him though opted not to use the Vixedin Sword but rather use his normal weapon the Requiem. * Ajaxis had Beowulf beat when Albedo interviened and allowed Beowulf to use the Vixedin Sword, Beowulf transformed into Exodus for the very first time and killed Ajaxis after Ajaxis had submitted. * Beowulf was disqualified and the match was declared a No Contest. * Beowulf, his soldiers and the Jects returned to Deadpool after being chased by upset fans. =Chapter 2: The Ultimate Congressional Knight, Gawn= Day 5844 * The Jects are taken for training by Gawn Brawdia. * Gawn seemed to be very different from most people, he's careless, lazy and laid back. * While on their way to the city of Edge, Gawn deactivates the Jects' collars and ditches the Deadpool soldiers. * After a bar fight, Gawn takes the Jects to meet some Enterrans. * There, Gawn converses with their leader, Vordoru. * Vordoru is able to see into Gawn's soul and see that he wishes to kill the Black Reaper Hauser Blackwell. * Gawn explains the to Vordoru that the Black Reaper killed his parents that he will not rest until he defeats him. * Vordoru acknowledges Gawn's strengths and convictions but points out that he has already looked into the Black Reaper's soul, and he knows Gawn hasn't a chance. * Vordoru then asks Gawn for his help. The Global Union had captured several Enterrans, including his daughter, Kisala. Vordoru was unable to locate them, so he asked Gawn, a human familiar with the human world to find them. * Gawn agrees and takes the Jects to Brionac HQ so he can find out more about what the Global Union are doing with Inhumans. * At the Brionac HQ, the Jects encounter Lambda Zellwegger who had read up on the Jects and wanted to help Albedo regain his confidence has his will had been shattered battling Ajaxis. Lambda showed Albedo glimpses of his future which in turn restored Albedo's over confidence, cockiness and arrogance. * Lambda leaves and soon returns with Darafel, a Ject who had been studying under Freya. * Gawn returns and him and the Jects leave Brionac HQ and head back to Deadpool. There, Gawn kindly asks Doctor Landen if the Jects could accompany him on a mission. Landen adamantly refuses and mocks the Jects. Gawn quickly raised one his guns and threatened to kill Landen on the spot forcing Landen to agree to his demands. COLLARS are reactivated. * Gawn then explains the Jects mission, a mission to the Global Union's capital city, Obel. * Gawn explains how the Jects would get there: "We're going to sneak onto a Global Union train, from there we'll jump off before the station and take to the sewers until we reach our destination." ''"Okay guys, here's the plan. We're to board the Flort train here, it will take us to Flort, a neutral ground, from there we'll have to board a train to Gloria, the Gloria train and the Obel train will go past each other at 11:25pm, we'll have to jump from one moving train to another." '' * On the Gloria train, the Jects encounter a mysterious man, Tauhid Tozoro Davis. * The Jects soon sneaked out of the train car and climbed to the top of it where they jumped onto another moving train as planned. * The Jects would then have to jump into a river until Eve explained to Gawn that the Jects couldn't swim forcing them to jump much earlier into a cornfield. * As the Jects journeyed through the cornfields dawn approached leading to the next day... Day 5845 * It began to rain as Gawn and the Jects began to get closer to Obel, it was the first time the Jects experienced rain. * The Jects and Gawn make it to the sewers there they reach Obel, finding themselves in an alley. * In the alley, Gawn reveals that they must meet up with a Congressional Knight spy and stay at his residents until nightfall. * They soon run into an ex Deadpool employee named Wayne. Albedo kills him and indirectly unleashes the captured San. * Gawn later takes the Jects to a Congressional Knight spy's house. The spy turns out to be Sanosuke from the original Omega RP. * After resting, the group leave, only for the newly introduced Natalya Neidhart to come to the door looking for everyone. Natalia had been sent by Deadpool to watch over the Jects, only she had gotten to the house too late. While Zoro watched from a hosue across the street, trying to kill Gawn. * The group soon arrive at the facility... * After finding a secret entrance to the underground facility the group discovered that the facility had been destroyed. * There they encountered a scientist named George Volger. After torturing Volger they discovered that the Global Union were well aware of the Jects and had started a porject of their own. * Their project saw them capture hundreds of Inhumans and fuse them together, over and over again. * Gawn and the Jects soon found one surviving Inhuman, Kisala, the person they had been sent to find. As it turned out, George had kept her captured and kept her alive for his own sick perverted reasons. George soon trapped Gawn and the Jects. * George gased the Jects, bringing them under his control and forcing them to battle Gawn and Natalia in a boss battle. * BOSS BATTLE 2 BEGINS * It was revealed that Nightmare can in fact talk, but while not under George's gas, he simply refuses to. * Gawn eventually grew tired of battle, and shot all the Jects in the shoulder, knocking them out before killing George. =Chapter 3: The Return= Day 5846 Eve and her siblings had journeyed in to enemy territory throughout chapter 2, until they had arrived at a secret facility where they discovered that the Global Union had created an answer to their existence. Their they discovered the Global Union was capturing Inhumans and fusing them together like cattle to create super soldiers. Also as an added bonus the rescue of Kisala, an Enterran, was successful. Now the main objective was to find a way to get her home. The group went back to Sanosuke's house and rested there till morning. There plan was now to had to the city of Vedan, from there they could take an underground train to neutral ground. * After stealing a tank and making it to Vedan, the group stopped at a bar, Angela's Bar. Where the encountered four new characters. Burton, Gale, Connor and Angela. * Burton manages to convince Connor to get him into the mine so that he can search for an ancient relic. * Eve forces the group to team up with Connor. * After acquiring an ID card to get to the mine, the group face off against some of Mortarty's henchmen under Gale's command after he located the stolen tank the group had used to get to Vedan with. * Burton comes to the group and informs them that Angela's Bar is on fire. * The group rush back and Connor enters the bar in search of Angela who is already outside the bar. Connor concludes that Gale must of set the bar on fire. * The group journey to the mine to find Gale. Connor reveals to the Role-Players in a flashback what happened to him and Gale back when they were soldiers. * After defeating Gale, the Global Union take the ancient tablet that Burton had asked the group and Connor to help him find. * Gale fights and kills Zax Mortarty to redeem himself. * Connor reconciles with Angela after he convinces her to stay at Vedan. Connor decided to journey Filgaia to find himself. * Gale dies after being stabbed by Junia who reveals Gale killed his parents. * The group finally leave Vedan and head for Dundas, a neutral ground. Day 5847 * Gawn explains more about Filgaia, and the legend of Dragovia. * They arrive at Dundas. * After reaching a secret Congressional Knight hideout, the Jects discover that Gawn is in major trouble for apparently delaying the mission. * Albedo reveals that Gawn purposely delayed the mission to show the Jects Filgaia. * The Jects take a train to Edge, there Kisala is reunited with her father and they leave while Gawn takes the Jects back to Deadpool. * Gawn bids farewell to the Jects. * After some delay, the Jects along with Natalya and surprisingly Tozoro enter the facility. * They soon encounter Doctor Landen who orders them to their cell. * Its revealed to the RPers that Nightmare had been having recurring night terrors regarding experiments performed on him. The Gloves Godhand make an appearance in the dream sequence. * A poster reveals to the RPers that a new Chronicles of the Sword tournament would be taking place to make up for the chaotic finish in the last tournament which saw the winner disqualified and the other finalist dead. =Chapter 4: Nightmare's Falldown= Day 5848 * The next morning, the Jects are taken to special room where they are all given BIGs, Biodigital Information Glasses which given them various information on people they scan with them as well as other things. * Later they are introduced to a special weapon, Godhand, or rather its black prototype. Albedo is selected by Alexis to try it. Albedo accepts but is later subdued sickeningly by metal pipes entering his arms and legs. * Landen reveals Godhand increases the wears physical strength and suppresses all emotions aside from rage. Godhand begins to power up causing tremendous pain to Albedo who demands that the weapon be removed from his hands. * Albedo begins to summon his powers with the help of Godhand, setting off various alarms until finally he is able to over come his collar and break free. Albedo destroys Godhand, and his collar, while he also kills various Deadpool soldiers by displaying growth in his powers. * Albedo is about to kill Doctor Landen and Doctor Allen when Balgaine intervenes and knocks him out. * Landen thanks Balgaine only to be threatened by him. The Jects are escorted back to their cell. Day 5849 * The Jects depart Deadpool, as their journey to Server Island begins once again. * The group arrive at Port Stern, where they go to a bar while waiting for the Ferry. * The group eventually boarded the ferry where they engaged Jeremy Non's pet in battle. * Perfect Soldier made his debut appearing in a cabin on the ferry. * The group eventually arrived on the island and then to the Arena. * The Jects reunite with Gawn, Angela and Connor. * The Jects qualify for the tournament after Subject 667 destroys the punching machine. * Ajaxis reappears as an Undead resurrected by Hauser Blackwell. Ajaxis kills an SA in round 1. * The tournament begins, both Hauser Blackwell and Yusuke Nebular make their debuts. * Nightmare is apprehended and taken to Belial's Cave where he encounters the Azure Knight. * There the Azure Knight reveals all, in a shocking relation for even the Omega 5-6 timeline, Nightmare is revealed as the Azure Knight's grandson through Siegfried. Nightmare was to be born "John Atma". The Azure Knight hands Nightmare Godhand to use in the tournament. Nightmare comments on his three names, citing how other people gave him his name but that he would take a new name of his choosing, Scythe. * Nikolai Sokolov, Hauser Blackwell and Yusuke Nebular converse, revealing an alliance. Sokolov reveals to the readers that Perfect Soldier is some sort of experiment. * The Jects went to the hotel. Day 5850 * Albedo faced off against Eve in the tournament, forcing her to run out of the arena... * Round 2 continued on, leading to the final 16 participants for round 3. * Round 3 began with Hauser Blackwell versus Gawn Brawdia. * Jeremy launched a smoke both at Hauser and Gawn so that the crowd could not witness Gawn's power. As the smoke cleared both men were gone... * Lambda faced Perfect Soldier, Lambda, in a state of shock forfeited when he could not see victory in his future. * Connor defeated the much more powerful Alpha with a spear resulting in a ring out. * Eve and Izzie went to Belial's cave, where they discovered Nightmare's old white jacket. Belial appeared before them for a split second causing Eve to grab Izzie and run back to the Arena. * Nightmare returned in a new attire, wearing Godhand. He destroyed his opponent and arch rival Albedo. After the match, Nightmare lifted up the lifeless Albedo and prepared to finish him off, citing that he was Nightmare no more, but rather Scythe. * Eve intervened prompting Nightmare to attack her instead, Balgaine and Doctor Landen intervened and attacked Nightmare through his collar. Nightmare left the arena for the time being, swearing revenge. * Nightmare would return, and face Ajaxis in the quarterfinals. The Azure Knight would reveal that Ajaxis had killed Nightmare's father, driving Nightmare beyond his breaking point, transforming into a demon, he then killed Ajaxis. * Twilight managed to get a fluke win over Queen. * Albedo got into a verbal spat with Doctor Allen, who revealed that Alpha was Albedo's father. * Eve replaced Twilight in her semi-final match against Scythe. * During the battle Doctor Allen saved Eve by activating Scythe's collar. However Scythe destroyed his collar causing a huge explosion, resulting in Eve being flown out of the ring. * At the hotel, Eve would reveal her singing talent. Day 5851 * Albedo professed his love for Eve although it was mistaken for friendship. * The group arrived back at the XDsX Arena where they watched video highlights of the tournament. * The final, between Perfect Soldier and Scythe began. The Ject formerly known as Nightmare had reached the Chronicles of the Sword tournament’s final round. He is to fight against the Global Union's Perfect Soldier. Their battle was intense, but despite Scythe's new found powers, he was no match for Perfect Soldier. When the battle was about to finally come to a close, Perfect Soldier poised and ready to finish off Scythe, he made the fatal mistake of mocking him. Surprisingly, Scythe’s rage exploded and in an incredible chain of attacks Scythe cracked Perfect Soldier’s mask, causing him to run away and thereby forfeit the match. Here is a recap of what exactly went down between the two warriors: "You're nothing but a dumb animal." Perfect Soldier whispered harshly to Scythe. His cruel words penetrated Scythe more deeply than any blade ever could. In that moment, Scythe began to recall everyone who treated him like an animal: Soldiers, Beowulf, the Jects, Deadpool Guards, Scientists, and especially Albedo. But instead of wounding and depressing him, their malice empowered him. Something inside him refused to be beaten like a dog. He defiantly ripped the sword out of his shoulder and stood up. Scythe rubbed his shoulder with his hand, which became covered in thick blood that continued to flow profusely. Emotionlessly, Scythe licked his fingers before suddenly, in a burst of super speed, ran at Perfect Soldier. Hitting him directly in the face, he sent Perfect Soldier flying. Some how miraculously, Scythe was able to hit Perfect Soldier again before he could crash on to the floor. But in retaliation, Perfect Soldier headed-butted Scythe in mid-air. The impact sent them both hurdling away from one another. A bone chilling crack was heard coming from Perfect Soldier. "M-my m..ask.." Perfect Soldier stuttered as his mask cracked in half, with the left side falling to the ground. Perfect Soldier desperately covered his face. "You..." he said looking at Scythe with his uncovered eye. "I will kill you for this..." he swore before running out of the arena. "And the winner of the match and NEW CHRONICLES OF THE SWORD CHAMPION: SCYTHE!" Mr.Referee screamed, stomping the ground with his foot like an idiot as he announced Scythe as the champion of the tournament. The crowd erupted into a frenzy of cheers and applause. Scythe could only watch on before he dropped to his knees and transformed back to normal. =Chapter 5: End Game= Day 5851 (continued) After the tournament's conclusion Trode Leveque, in all his splendour, approached the celebrating Scythe. Scythe was surrounded by all the Jects who grudgingly showed him small signs of respect. Only Albedo hung back in the corners of the dark, unwilling to talk to anyone. Trode put a large hand onto Scythe's broad shoulder and gently guided him towards a cheering crowed and a frenzy of media reporters. Standing in front of a large microphone he publically announced, "It is with great honour, and great pride that I announce Nightmare’s – excuse me, I mean Scythe's promotion. But most importantly, I have come here today to proclaim that Scythe is now the adoptive Son of the Congressional Knights and I will proudly become Scythe's father, and with my Dragovian Sword he shall put an end to the Global Union!" With a noble gesture, Trode formally gave Scythe his Dragovian Sword. Scythe at first glared before reluctantly accepting the weapon. Suddenly, Trode turned away from the crowds and pulled Scythe along towards a more secluded area where none could hear them. Bending forward Trode whispers into Scythe’s ear, "The rest of the Jects will be working under you as Lieutenants. And you, Scythe, will be working under Beowulf, until you are ready to launch a full-scale attack on the Global Union." Scythe instead says nothing, his expression totally blank. He looks away towards the Jects and narrows his vision. Slightly uncomfortable by Scythe's silence, Trode eventually says, "We should be all heading out soon, I will inform the others. Get ready to leave." A few moments later the group departs Server and is now on the ferry as they head for Deadpool one final time... Somewhere else, at the same time, The Perfect Soldier is in an underground laboratory, surrounded by wires and machines. All around him was solid cement and one wall made of a giant mirror. On the other side of that mirror a group of scientist carefully observe the Perfect Soldier, and control the equipment that monitors him. "Father, forgive me!!" Perfect Soldier cries out from the medical bed that he's locked and strapped to while being extensively electrocuted. Through a two way speaker box a man tries to gently console him, who turns out to be the head of Deadpool, Sokolov. Sokolov takes a deep breath, before he speaks, "We're infusing the powers of monsters into you. It’s for the greater good son. Just bear the pain." Moments later Yusuke Nebular appears. This confirms the fact that this entire group of scientist is in a Global Union lab and that Sokolov is a traitor. Nebular impatiently says, "'Project Vanguard' better show better results than what happened at the tournament-" But Sokolov quickly interrupts and says confidently, "The Perfect Soldier has been finally given a name…. A name fitting of the soldier that shall lead us to absolute victory... Saladin." * The Jects arrived back on mainland, on their ride back to Deadpool they filled in a quiz concocted by Balgaine where a perfect score would give a Ject 4 cards of his or her choosing, any other scores results in 2 random cards and a Balgaine Ales card. * Realizing Landen's interest in Project Vanguard, Sokolov terminates him and orders his execution with the ruse that he should not have mentioned the project around Balgaine. The reason for this is since Project Vanguard has long left the Deadpool facility. * In an act of treason, Balgaine conspires with the Jects and orders them to kill their new teacher Blake Trailers and tell them to meet him in 3 days in the destroyed city of Dundas so he can remove their collars. Day 5852 * Its revealed that Doctor Landen has escaped. * The Lab has been ransacked, presumably by Doctor Landen looking for a vial thats in the possession of Doctor Allen. * Blake Trailers debuts, within minutes the Jects seem to have no problem executing Balgaine's plan. * Doctor Allen bids the group farewell, she informs the Jects that while they all share different parts of Belial's DNA, they are not related and that they should try to keep breeding within their own species otherwise they would end up assimilated by humanity. * A second quiz was posted, resulting in 5 cards regardless of answers. * The group leaves Deadpool. * While being transported their vehicle breaks down. Blake attempts to "refuckyoulate it" to no avail. * The travel through a forest for several hours and meet a mysterious woman named Satsu. * After taking her prisoner they run into a mysterious man who engages them in a boss battle upon seeing Albedo. * Blake intervenes only for the entire group to be knocked back by the man. * A woman appears stopping the battle. * The woman is Keeley Leffeld from Omega V: Redemption. * Its revealed the mysterious man is Gabranth. * They take Blake after he says he has medical training. * Its revealed that Maria Traydor is finally giving birth, which explains why Gabranth was frantically in search of a medic. *Current Day